megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Naoya (Devil Survivor)
Naoya is a character from Devil Survivor. Appearances * Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Devil Survivor (Manga) '' * ''Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Naoya has shoulder length grey hair and blood red eyes. He has sharp facial features. Naoya wears a blue shirt and black pants with traditional wooden sandals (geta). He also wears a black coat (haori) that reaches to his ankles with a green raining matrix code design draped over his shoulders. Personality Naoya is a quick witted individual, described as being very knowledgable to the point of being a genius. Generally, he is level headed and rarely loses his cool unless the subject of God is brought up. He is also very manipulative, claiming to see the Protagonist, himself and his friends as pawns. Behind this trait, Naoya genuinely cares for the Protagonist, or to be precise, his Brother Abel, more than his revenge against God. In some choices, it's shown that he can be protective of him and reveals his true feelings for him. Profile Devil Survivor Naoya is the protagonist's cousin. He had been living with the protagonist and his family until a year ago, when he moved out to live in Aoyama. He is a genius in computer programming, and the protagonist's friend Atsuro Kihara, who is computer savvy himself, admires his talents. He first appears in the opening sequence, where he will refuse Amane's offer to continue working with the Shomonkai. Naoya meets with the protagonist and his friends and gives each of them specially-customized Communication Players through Yuzu. Shortly after, a student is killed in the apartment he lives in, but he is apparently unhurt. He is not seen again until the 5th day of the lockdown, where he divulges the truth behind how the Demon Summoning Program works and his ultimate intentions for the protagonist. Early Bad Ending (Also known as Honda's Ending) It is implied that he, along with everyone else left in the lockdown, is killed by God's Thunder. Desperate Escape In Yuzu's ending, Naoya helps the protagonist and his friends escape the lockdown. He creates a diversion in Shinjuku by overloading multiple COMPs to attack the SDF while the protagonist and his friends fight the angels in Shibuya. King of Demons In King of Demons Route, he convinces the protagonist to become the King of Bel to rebel against God. Throughout the ending, it is shown that Naoya has planned for many possible outcomes; this is especially evident when he tells the group that the COMP has the ability to send them into one's soul. He is shown to be very persuasive, as he manages to convince Fushimi to postpone the deadline for the final option. Before the battle with Babel, he admits he may not have been the ideal brother to the protagonist, but he will support him to the end. Kingdom of Saints In Kingdom of Saints Route it is revealed that he is the reincarnation of the biblical Cain, the first murderer, who killed his brother, Abel, during a fit of jealousy as he felt God favoured him. As punishment, God sentenced him to eternal reincarnation, with the memory of all his past lives intact, over and over again. The sheer amount of time he has spent living has given him the ability to predict how people will act, but is also the reason Naoya has a strong grudge against God. Naoya/Cain explains that he rages at His desire for living sacrifice, thus revealing God's bloody nature. He thus murdered Abel to offer the blood of God's beloved one as revenge on that very God. Naoya and Loki fight the protagonist in an attempt to stop him from reaching Babel, but ultimately fail. During the fight, Naoya begins to suffer from emotional distress, reciting his history with Abel, yelling at the protagonist to hate him and kill him. This is perhaps out of regret for killing Abel in a past life or because his plans of revenge against god were ruined. Then, after telling the protagonist he will have more opportunities to make the protagonist rebel against God, Naoya warps away. Silent Revolution Naoya first attempts to convince Atsuro to make the protagonist the King of Bel, seeing that both methods have the same outcome of the demons being controlled. Atsuro opposes this thought, as it would create a dictatorship, so Naoya decides to challenge the protagonist's party to a game - beat (and defeat) him, and he will cooperate. Following his defeat, Naoya agrees to help Atsuro reprogram the server to accomplish his goal. After Belberith's defeat, Naoya shows up in time for Babel's summoning, and helps Atsuro hack into Babel. With Babel defeated, Naoya leaves Atsuro with the final task of inputting the command to return all demons to the demon world. Song of Hope During the fight with Azuma in 6th day, Azuma was surprised that Gin was able to damage him with his COMP. Azuma stated that it should have been impossible as there is a 'safety feature' which disables one from attacking his superior in Shomonkai with that COMP. Azuma finally realizes that Naoya only did so to Shomonkai's COMPs, while the ones he distributed himself remains free of such feature (COMPs for protagonist, Atsuro, Yuzu, Keisuke, and Gin). This is of course, means to ensure his plans against to get revenge against God went smoothly. Naoya is almost entirely absent from Gin's ending. He makes a brief appearance at the end, where he comments his surprise on the outcome, and that he will never give up his quest for vengeance. Devil Survivor Overclocked His role in the 8th Day differs with the route chosen. Man's Decision The group finds Naoya at Nagato-cho’s Diet Building, surrounded by angels who are threatening to kill him. Fushimi tries to stop them, stating that the government wants Naoya as he is a prime suspect. Before the angels can attack either of them, the group interferes, and a battle against the angels, with Naoya as an ally, starts. After the defeat of the angels and the appearance of Metatron, the group asks him how to get rid of the demons. At first, he jokes that the easiest way would be for the protagonist to become the overlord, but afterwards, he tells them about Belberith, who is summoning demons into Tokyo. If the protagonist inquires about the weak barrier and the Devas, Naoya will give him a card key to the Shomonkai headquarters. The protagonist can talk to Naoya again, who tells him to be wary of the government. He also mentions that he got his wish with God's abandonment of humanity, but when the protagonist asks him about it, Naoya tells him to ignore him because he wouldn't understand. After Belberith’s defeat, Naoya makes a comment about how another Bel won’t appear for a long time and is interested in how man will manage himself without God. In the end of Yuzu's 8th day, there is a sudden announcement from Metatron telling the humans on the Earth that there will be no ordeal or any angel coming to strip freedom from humans. Naoya explains the humans about responsibilities, and how to live without a God watching over them. This can also show Naoya's sense of maturity and responsibility, which is surprisingly not out of character. Hero VS God Naoya is absent for the first half of the 8th Day of Amane's route. After receiving a challenge from the creator god of Japan, Okuninushi, the protagonist and his friends look for Naoya to try and save him from the punishment he received from God. They find him at the Diet Building, without a COMP, surrounded by other demon tamers who are demanding his help. Enraged when he refuses, the demon tamers prepare to attack Naoya, but are stopped by the protagonist. Naoya is reluctant to talk to the group, stating that they have no business with each other. When the protagonist claims he wants to help Naoya, the latter laughs scornfully, saying that the only one who can understand Naoya is himself. He threatens to kill them if they bother him again, and leaves. After learning about Cain from Azuma and Honda, the group finds Naoya again. They unmask his true feelings--how he showed his care for the protagonist by letting him choose his own path--and convince him that the protagonist doesn't hate him. He calls them a "credulous pack of morons" before leaving again, but Amane or Atsuro (depending on the dialogue option you choose) will note that that something in his voice seemed different. Naoya appears as an ally during the last phase of the final battle, where he sets up a barrier to prevent Okuninushi from resurrecting and cutting off a lot of his power, declares that he will not let him hurt his brother. After Okuninushi is defeated, the creator god remarks that he sees "a single droplet in the thousand-year ice" within Naoya. Naoya tells the protagonist to work as the Messiah for God before leaving. Naoya is last seen at the Diet Building in the epilogue, saying that he will watch over the protagonist to see if he can live up to his ideals. The King’s Decision After defeating Babel, Naoya expresses concern about the protagonist’s human weaknesses; he is certain the angels will exploit them. He is proven true when Metatron speaks from the heavens the next day, telling the people in the lockdown to target the protagonist. After escaping from some demon tamers, Naoya tells the protagonist of his options: spare the demon tamers after his life and target only the angels so that the humans will see that the angels are the real enemies, or kill anyone who stands in the way. He will support whichever decision the protagonist makes. He is shown to be protective of the protagonist when he stops Loki’s attempt to bring the protagonist somewhere private, and admits he had miscalculated when they learn that Remiel and Metatron are plotting to use God's Thunder on the Yamanote Circle. Stats Naoya is another magic-oriented character like Yuzu. With a movement range of 4, he makes a good replacement for Yuzu after she leaves the party in his route, and his balanced distribution in his non-magic stats make him very flexible as he can equip a wide variety of Passive Skills compared to others at his level. 5th Day, Nagata-cho Naoya appears, but he refuses to give the protagonist any answers unless the summoned demons are defeated within 3 of the protagonist's turns. Naoya is considered an ally for the fight, but he doesn't engage anyone in battle; he will just stay in his spot for the duration of the battle, and his summoned demons will not attack him. Kingdom of Saints Naoya interrupts the protagonist's summoning of Babel, and challenges the protagonist to a duel. Just like in his battle at the start of Atsuro's ending, he possesses Flight and Devil Speed in order to be able to cover a lot of ground, and he will distribute and replace berserk COMPs to impede the player's attempts in getting to him. Gallery Naoya - Devil Survivor Overclocked.png|Naoya complex of Messiah Naoya in Devil Survivor manga adaption.jpg|Naoya in manga adaption Trivia * Naoya looks similar to another character that Suzuhita Yasuda created, Gin Nanami from Yozakura Quartet. * It's revealed in his 8th day if talked to Amane, that he (Naoya) killing his brother was a plan orchestrated by YHVH. * It's in the same time revealed that Abel is the original Bel who fought against YHVH in the past, and that the real plan of Naoya is restoring his brother. * During the 'Song of Hope' ending, he said that he won't give up on his plans. But whatever he will do after that remains unknown. * Naoya does take responsibilty for killing his brother Abel, the reason why he is taking revenge on God, for Abel, not only for himself. After all, the pain of endless lives and witnessing the brutality of history wouldn't have hit him until he'd been around for several lives, and vengeance was probably why he did that. So he feels that he's been fighting this entirely unappreciated crusade all this time, and while Abel probably was fighting alongside him when he was King of Bel, a lot of the time all Naoya would have had is a kid who doesn't understand anything and angels telling Naoya how horrible he is and such. * In Yuzu's route, Naoya is shown to be more caring than he is in Atsuro's route, even if the protagonist is dumping his work aside and running away, he still helps them in making the diversion and taking the riskiest choice just for Abel's survival. * Naoya shows more emotion in Amane's eighth day, more than in his own route, since his feelings are all out in the open by Amane and the protagonist. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Human Race